


Never broken just bent

by Deathgirl777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles kick out of pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathgirl777/pseuds/Deathgirl777
Summary: Stiles got kick/or push out of the pack. But save the whole pack three months from a monster (Greek) and he's past come and bites him in the ass hard why can't tell u





	Never broken just bent

**Author's Note:**

> So my first story so no mean comment and comment at the end

PUSH OUT

No why me I not weak Im not a weak human I'm stronger then that. Right?  
Flackback:  
Three black coffee & 3 dozen of dounts that about in enough for the pack meeting. Twenty minutes later  
Shsh be quiet he here. That weird. Hey guys what wrong. Nothing weaking. Isaac is everything aright? Oh nothing you murder. Ok that a enough gu no it not you kill people stiles. No I don't. Yes u do we saw it on veido. What veido. This one.  
Veido  
There someone stapping someone in the chest. The boy who I tell had a blue hoodie black jeans that look like I had when I was 12 years old. Wait that when I kill that monster well on fuck. U see u kill that poor old man . Iiii didn't do it. So who is it.wh-what. how was it stiles Scott sound angry who is it stiles tell me. I don't know. I know it was useless my heart was beat to fast. Get out now. Wh get out stiles u were post to be my friend.im no u not u monster. So I'm a monster say the real one. Scott had hurts in no everybody did. U guys kill someone before more then I did. So that snoby bicth allson said u all fuck idiots. I took off ram to my jump fast then I ever ran before.  
End of flackback  
I am stronger then that I'm Poseidon Zeus Hades blood son I'm a son of the moon and sun I am werewolf that can be human on a full moon without a human hold me back I stronger than them I'm stiles son of moon and sun and sky,sea and dead. I stronger

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it


End file.
